


Good News

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [9]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crying, Demons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Other, Overprotective, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: It was unexpected--your pregnancy.  You were thrilled about it, but what about Akira?





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: _"Reader finds out she’s pregnant and surprises Akira with the news?"_

You didn’t share your suspicion with Akira right away due to nerves.  For one, it could just be that you’d caught a bug, or you’d been working too much lately and that was why you were more tired than normal.  

But also, what if Akira didn’t want kids?  You had asked him before and he said yes, but that was prior to him becoming a Devilman.  Pseudo-possession by a devil and gaining their aggression, sexual hunger, and subsequent disdain from many groups of humans and devils alike would alter anyone’s opinions and life plans.  Would the child be human, devil, Devilman, or some sort of human/devil hybrid?  Would it be able to appear as a human to avoid detection the way devils could, or was it going to wear its identity out in the open?  

All of these questions went unanswered no matter how much you tackled them in your head, and the specified time to wait for the home pregnancy kit to show its result had gone by before you knew it.  Hugging yourself and biting your lip, you edged over to the counter to look at the stick.  

Waiting for Akira to return home was a gruelling ordeal, and when he saw you sitting on the bed, he could tell right away that something was amiss.  Not just by your tense body language, but also the shaky quality to your voice as you asked him to sit down beside you.  

“Akira… I’m, I’m pregnant.”  

Stone cold silence.  The actual amount of time that passes was no more than a handful of seconds, but each one weighs a hundred tons, and brings crushing fear and doubt with it.  You were right on the brink of begging him to say  _ something _ when he saved you.

“You’re… pregnant?”  His usually severe and striking eyes were wide and helpless.  

You nodded.  

He blinked and looked down at your belly, then back at you.  “You’re pregnant… and it’s mine?”  

You nodded again, gasping a quiet laugh.  You were not at all offended by his question, as you knew it came from shock, not suspicion of your fidelity.  “The test was positive.  I’ll still have to go to a doctor, but… yeah.  Your baby’s growing in me.”

Another silence, but this one didn’t scare you.  The tears that welled in Akira’s eyes and spilled down his cheeks told you more than enough.  

His lower lip quivered, and heat flushed his face.  “My… your…”  

Feeling your own eyes water, you got up on your knees and held your arms out.  He instantly grabbed hold of you, keeping the side of his face against your stomach.  

“Oh, my god,” he choked out, wetting your shirt with his tears, “oh, my god.”  

You smiled.  “Does this mean it’s good news for you?” you sniffled gently.  

He snapped his head up, gazing at you with reverent, pure love.  “This is the best news I’ve ever heard in my entire life,” he declared without a hint of hesitation.  He touched his hand to your belly and gave a crooked grin through a continuous stream of tears.  “You’re… you’re going to be an amazing mother.”  His face fell as a thought occurred to him, and he wiped his face.  “I’ll, uh, I’ll take care of you, of everything.  If you have cravings, feel sick, or need anything, tell me and I’ll get it for you!  I don’t, I don’t want you straining yourself—I’ll carry you anywhere you need to, whether it’s to the store or to the bathroom!”  

You couldn’t help but giggle.  “Akira, I’m pregnant, not helpless.  I think I can manage shopping for snacks and walking a few feet to the bathroom.”  

He shook his head vehemently.  “I don’t care how small a thing it is, I don’t want you—either of you to have any trouble.”

“You’re going to be even more overprotective now, aren’t you.”  

“A million times more.”  

You both smiled and laughed.  Kissed, cried, then laughed and kissed some more.  

Neither of you knew what your child would be like, but one thing was for certain: you would both love it more than anything in the world, and fight tooth and nail to protect it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Share cigars celebrating Daddy Devilman at [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
